


Winter

by kiefercarlos



Series: Walker Family One-Shots [1]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:The Walker siblings have a moment together. One that may hopefully, help them fix their problems.
Relationships: Kevin Walker/Scotty Wandell, Robert McCallister/Kitty Walker, Sarah Walker/Luc Laurent
Series: Walker Family One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696021
Kudos: 4





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware, everything's unedited, so take any mistakes in stride and let me know, so I can fix it.

Sarah was the first to notice the snow and she got up from the living room and went and slipped outside. It wasn't freezing cold, so she just pulled her cardigan tighter around herself and leant on the wall, watching the snow slowly beginning to cover the yard. She stared out and remembered the last time they'd had some proper snow.

They were all still kids. Justin was a baby, and the lot of them had spent practically all day in the yard. She heard the door go in the back and a familiar figure slinked next to her. "We haven't had real snow since we were kids." Kevin comments as the two of them stare out at the whitening yard. "Me and Kitty teamed up and beat you and Tommy with snowballs." She commented with a chuckle, recalling the memory. Kevin smiled too. It was a memory to remember.

"We're going to be alright aren't we?" She asked aloud. "We're Walkers, we're always alright." Came Tommy's voice behind them and both Sarah and Kevin turned to find Tommy coming outside to join them. "We've been through a lot, but not once have we given, or let something stop us." He says as he leans on the wall on Sarah's other side.

It was quiet for a while, none of them said anything, they didn't need to. They could just stand there and watch the snow.

They peace didn't last long as the door was opened and out ran the next generation. None of them said boo to their parents as they darted past, practically diving into the snow. Soon they were joined by Kitty and Justin, the last missing member of their unit.

"Remember when we used to be like that?" Kitty commented, showing that all five of them were all remembering the same memories. "They'll enjoy it as much as we did." Justin comments as they watch Luc, Robert, Rebecca, and Scotty all take control of the kids. The five siblings head to the back door once more and turn to find Nora and Saul standing there watching their generations field out before them.

A little while later and all the kids have been ushered inside, to warm up, before they head home to bed. Once again leaving the five siblings standing outside in the snow.

Justin was the first to make a move. He pushed off the wall and went around and down into the garden, finding a nice patch of snow and dropping backwards and just lays there, staring up at the sky above him. Tommy is the first to join him, dropping down into the snow a few feet away from Justin and also just lays there. Kevin, Sarah and Kitty glance back and forth at each other before they all silently agree and the three of them all go and drop into the snow around their brothers.

None of them say a word but they don't have to. There's a silence around them that feels right. The snows soaking through their clothes, but it's a moment of something special. A moment in time when their lives are just put on hold, where the five of them can forget their lives and just enjoy this moment.

When Nora goes to the window, she watches her children. She doesn't see the adults that they have become, no all she can see at this moment are five children who will get buried in snow and spend a week in bed unwell. She won't call them in, she didn't last time. If the five of them need to do this, then she'll let stay out there as long as they need it. Instead she goes and passes out hot chocolate to the next generation.

And as expected those five end up stuck in bed after spending hours in the snow, the following week. Nobody say anything, because they know as much as she does that they'll be there, together, for each other, for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
